Family Activities with the Mankanshokus
by Senpai96
Summary: The Mankanshoku family is a little worried about how on edge Ryuko has been lately. So they take it upon themselves to help her relax a little. Bondage. NonCon.


**Family Activities with the Mankanshokus**

Ryuko Matoi drummed her fingers on the Mankanshoku's table and exhaled loudly through her nose. The eccentric family, who had taken her in, was as usual taking forever to make breakfast amidst their chaotic morning ritual. Ryuko normally wouldn't mind this however today she had big plans to challenge Satsuki Kiryuin and end their feud once and for all. If she had her way she'd have left already, but she'd tried skipping breakfast in that household once before and learned not to try it again. They were insistent and also very well meaning, but infuriatingly they weren't always the most together.

As Ryuko sat there quietly fuming she didn't notice Mataro, the youngest of the clan, stumble with the bowl of pancake batter. The sticky mix splattered everywhere all over Ryuko's sailor outfit and battle armor Senketsu. Her rage increased by the ruined outfit and further delay, Ryuko sprang from her seat. She stalked over to Mataro who was trying to escape from the kitchen before he was met with retribution. Growling Ryuko picked the boy up by his collar. His legs swung uselessly and he yelped in surprise at the girl's brusqueness.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" Ryuko snarled, "I saw you laughing at me waiting impatiently. Thought this was funny huh?" Mataro had done it on purpose but he was also genuinely terrified of Ryuko's scowling face at that moment.

"I promise I didn't!" Mataro squealed with earnest conviction, "I'm so sorry." Luckily for him his actual terror stirred the rest of the family.

"Let him down, Ryuko!" cried Barazo the family patriarch keeping his voice as firm as possible against the fearsome teen. Ryuko's best friend Mako reacted more quickly. She sprung from her seat and pulled Mataro away from Ryuko.

"RYUKO!" exclaimed Mako, "I know you are angry and frustrated but that is no reason to take it out on Mataro. It was clearly an accident and he apologized! You are not being very clearheaded." Mako accompanied this speech with vehement hand gestures and her friend's passion cowed Ryuko. Bowing her head sheepishly she stepped away.

"I'm going to go put Senketsu in the wash," she mumbled fleeing from the room. The Mankanshoku clan, morning routine disrupted, watched wordlessly from the splattered kitchen as she left. Barazo sat at the table with his now ruined newspaper, Mako remained where she had been cradling Mataro defensively and matriarch Sukuyo remained frozen holding her whisk she'd been rinsing off.

"She's out of control," whispered Barazo angrily breaking the silence, "that suit is making her go crazy! Did you see how she attacked Mataro?"

"No, father!" Mako exclaimed her loudness causing the rest of the family's eyebrows to rise in alarm, "we cannot blame Ryuko! She is under a lot of stress to fight Satsuki-sama, she just needs to relax! It is our duty as the Mankanshoku family to make her relax!" At that Bazaro and Mataro's faces lit up with mischievous smiles.

"Oh yes I quite agree daughter," whispered Barazo cackling. He drew the rest of the family conspiratorially into a huddle, with Mataro joining last clicking his heels in delight.

Ryuko pulled the gunk strewn Senketsu off of her sopping body, letting it fall to the floor with a plop. The anthropomorphic garment immediately came to life spitting out batter onto the floor and trying to shake more off of him. As he gagged and spat on the floor Ryuko set about rinsing herself off in the shower. After quickly drying herself, she slipped into her blue and white striped bra and panties. She returned to her bedroom to see the suit had little luck in cleaning itself.

"Damn it," Ryuko swore as the suit still spluttered trying to speak, "well we can't fight Satsuki like this today. Still I'd hate to not wear you in case some Goku Uniform wearing clown tries to sneak attack me."

"I would not advise it," Senketsu choked out finally making headway, "you would indeed be leaving yourself exposed…in more ways than one."

Ryuko rolled her eyes at the joke as there was a rap at the door. She opened it to find Mako in the hallway smiling sweetly at her.

"So you can't wear your favorite uniform today? Is that why you're upset?" Mako blurted throwing her arms around Ryuko's neck staggering the other girl.

"No really I'm fine," said Ryuko muffled through her friends chest, "I just lost control for a second that's all. I'm going to shake this out and wear it anyways."

"No you can't!" exclaimed Mako suddenly making Ryuko start. Seeing she'd spooked the other girl Mako readjusted her hug so her arm was over Ryuko's shoulder and began propelling her to the stairs. "You can borrow one of mine! It's downstairs let's go!"

"Hey, Mako wait!" said Ryuko hurriedly but it was too late. She was surprised by her friend's strength as they had already reached the stairs. Before she knew it Mako had taken her to the laundry room on the first floor. She pushed her inside and slid the door shut quickly behind her.

Ryuko blinked in surprise looking around the small square room which smelled strongly of suds despite the open window. In the middle of the washing room a folding panel was hiding something. Sukuyo Mankanshoku, who had been busily scrubbing some laundry near the door, is head snapped to attention as Ryuko entered and she tried to smile disarmingly.

"W-what's going on?" asked Ryuko suspiciously, anger creeping into her voice. Her suspicion only increased as Sukuyo swiftly rose and approached her locking her right arm around Ryuko's waist. She began all but pulling Ryuko towards the panel in the middle of the room and Ryuko felt her heart begin to pound in her chest.

"You needed a clean sailor outfit right? We keep Mako's old ones…HERE." At this she pulled the panel aside and revealed what looked like a massage table with leather cuffs on all four legs. Ryuko started for the door immediately but Sukuyo had a plan. She tripped the fleeing teen as she turned to run and gaining control of her legs directed her fall onto the table. Ryuko noticed two things she hadn't immediately about the table. First, it wasn't large enough to be a massage table. It ended at her waist and her feet dangled over the side her striped ass pointing in the air. Second the front cuffs, which Sukuyo slipped her wrists into before she could react, pulling them tightly, were situated around the middle of the leg meaning she didn't have to dangle as far in the front. The back cuffs she noted were near the bottom of the legs meaning she was about to be forced into a bent over position.

She kicked desperately at the Mankanshoku matriarch cursing angrily. But from her advantage of being able to move freely Sukuyo was able to secure her ankles one after the other and slide them into their appropriate restraints. Huffing at the effort and wiping sweat off her brow Sukuyo admired her shapely captive. Ryuko's ample chest was mushed into the table and she saw sweat was pooling in her cleavage as well as swiftly forming everywhere else. As she spat curses at her best friend's mother, Ryuko bucked and strained in her restraints trying to pull her hands and feet through with all her strength. Sukuyo couldn't help but notice with pleasure how this action caused her large round ass to wiggle as her movements stuck it further and further into the air.

Unable to resist any more Sukuyo let out a squeal of delight and smacked Ryuko's ass hard relishing the delicious sound of her palm on Ryuko's soft and wide bottom. Ryuko's pelvis and ass sank immediately her eyes growing wide in shock, before returning to their position as she strained harder than ever her stream of curses intensifying.

"What the hell you old hag!" Ryuko roared, "Are you some kind of pervert or something? Why are you doing this? Where's Mako, was she OK with this?" Sukuyo declined to answer but giggled smacking Ryuko's ass with equal force which caused the girl's face to redden with rage. "Listen here you little bitch…" As Ryuko ranted on Sukuyo slipped out of her field of vision and began digging through the dirty laundry. Ah perfect, she thought, pulling out one of Mako's kerchiefs and ringing it into a tight cylindrical shape.

"Oh you're back! What arrrrmmmmmpphh!" Sukuyo put her foot on Ryuko's back, pulling the gag hard through her teeth and into her cheeks before tying it behind her head. The girls face was red with fury now, and the gag did little to stop her from voicing her discontent. As the tightness of the gag drew her face into a sour expression, she cursed with all her might getting angrier and angrier at the indecipherable gag speak that followed. Her rage only increased as she felt spit start to trail down her chin, dripping off slowly onto the floor below.

"YYYMMMPH BMMMPH!" Ryuko roared thrashing, causing some of the spit to fly off her face. Trying to contain her excitement at her captive's exquisite fury, Sukuyo slid her right hand gently down Ryuko's panties feeling the curve of the girl's smooth rear. She moved her hand around circularly kneading the skin on Ryuko's ass which caused the angry bellowing to reach a fever pitch.

"Oh Ryuko-chan," Sukuyo whispered, "I've wanted to do this for so long. You have such a cute impressive little ass and I've LONGED to give it some punishment." At this she stopped lightly kneading and pinched Ryuko's right cheek hard. The girl became completely silent, Sukuyo felt her tremble under her touch and bit her lower lip excitedly. Circling around to the front she looked her captive straight in the face and was satisfied at the nervous wide eyed look she saw there. Slowly she pulled the whisk she had been cleaning earlier out of her back pocket, and Ryuko's eyebrows rose in alarm.

"I'm going to spank the shit out of you," Sukuyo hissed, "I'll make a good girl out of you yet." Before Ryuko could react Sukuyo circled back around behind her and planted her feet firmly. The girl was back to screaming now, bucking against her restraints harder than ever. Sukuyo was overjoyed as her screams took on a pleading quality but the gag was too tight it was completely indecipherable.

Winding her arm back Sukuyo let the whisk sail through the air finding its mark against Ryuko's bobbing striped ass. There was a ripple on the edges of her panties as it spread across her wide rear, and Ryuko stopped attempting to speak merely letting out an animalistic yelp. She shook violently against her leather moorings and set about pleading again.

"SMMMMPH WAAIMMPH… EEMMPH" Her pleas were interrupted as Sukuyo delivered another smack to her ass. The whisk whistled as it flew through the air, the older woman delivering blow after blow to Ryuko's panty clad bottom. She bucked trying to brace herself for each hit, but Sukuyo varied her rhythm enough it proved impossible. Her angry screams before long turned into squeals of pain and indignation. After one particularly cute squeal Sukuyo stopped her barrage, sliding her hands down the teen's panties once again massaging her now thoroughly red ass.

"What do you know Ryuko-chan," Sukuyo all but moaned into her ear, "you really are a teenage girl. That was cute as shit." As Ryuko who had become stock still started to writhe again and let out a pained moan of her own, Sukuyo broke off massaging and delivered a quick smack drawing up Ryuko's panties as she did so. She delivered a few more spanks with the whisk, causing Ryuko squeals to become frantic and angry. Finally Sukuyo stopped; licking her lips at the redness creeping out around the edge of Ryuko's striped underwear.

"I'll be back later," Sukuyo chirped taking her leave of the room and letting the whisk fall as she stepped out the door. "You just keep that ass nice and tight." Ryuko screamed anew at this throwing her head back at her retreating unseen assailant. Once she heard the door slide shut Ryuko set about trying to free herself with all her strength. She whimpered slightly as straining against the cuffs she felt them dig into her skin. Finally as she felt the wrist restraints start to draw blood, she gave up and screamed in frustration letting her body fall back to the table with a thud.

As she lay there staring at the floor, angry tears starting to fall Ryuko heard a rustling by the open window. Her head snapped up in time to see Mataro leap onto the open window sill and enter the room. The young boys face beamed in delight at the sight before him. He didn't even understand what he wanted to do with her, but the helpless older girl excited him. Ryuko narrowed her eyes at his expression and snarled something undoubtedly unpleasant through her thick gag.

"You weren't very nice this morning," Mataro said grinning and trying to be playful, "I like you more like this." At this he tentatively circled behind the captive teen and reaching up gripped her panty line falteringly trying to pull them down. Ryuko bucked hard and unexpectedly at this the ferocity of her resistance startling Mataro and causing him to stumble and fall to the floor releasing her underwear as he did so.

"Fmmph Oommph Ymmmph Lmmmphe pmmmpht," Ryuko snarled spit falling anew from her head shaking with fury. Mataro was stunned for a minute and then his grin returned, a malicious glint forming in his eye. More confidently he reached up again and firmly pulled down the girls' underwear. His tiny cock grew erect at the sight of her red mound of an ass bobbing up and down before him as Ryuko's rage grew. He was more entranced though by the sight of her now exposed pussy, Mataro had naturally never seen one before and his eyes grew wide at Ryuko's fleshy womanhood.

He sat there admiring it for a long time, scarcely noticing Ryuko's protests taking on a pleading tone. "CMMMMPH OMMMPH STAMMPH IMMPH" the girl's screams brought him back to reality and Mataro suddenly had an idea and he couldn't explain where it came from. Grinning he slipped out of the room careful not to alert his mother to his truant presence.

As she heard the door slide shut behind her Ryuko's mind raced frantically. Her knees bent together as she tried desperately to think of a way to pull her panties up in this compromised position. Have I been living with a family of perverts all this time? What the hell is happening? Ryuko almost wanted to cry but she was too angry to give whoever she might encounter next the satisfaction. Her heart sank as she heard the door slide open again.

Mataro appeared before her, his eyes wide and mouth slightly open. He was still staring longingly at her vagina which caused Ryuko's color to raise her face now beet red. In one hand Mataro held a jar of peanut butter, in the other he had Guts the family's pet pug. Now it was Ryuko's eyes that grew wide. You can't be serious, she thought piteously, Jesus Christ you little shit I will murder you when I get out of this.

Fingers trembling Mataro slid underneath Ryuko, the boy was small enough to fit comfortably. He dipped his shaking digits into the jar and began smearing the creamy paste over Ryuko's quaking womanhood to unearthly screams from the recipient. Ryuko bucked as hard as she could but in her position it provided little difficulty for Mataro, who set about firmly covering every crevice he could push his fingers into. Ryuko shook her head desperately feeling fresh angry tears welling up. Please no don't, she screamed wordlessly, what did I do to you to deserve this?

Finally finishing, the now shaking all over Mataro tentatively placed the peanut butter on the ground and lifted an excited Guts upwards. The dog shook too in the boy's arms enticed by the smell of both the peanut butter and Ryuko's sweaty womanhood. It licked furiously lapping up all of the peanut butter its tongue could reach and Ryuko threw her head back and screamed shaking her head and clenching her eyes tightly shut. As the dog dug more and more furiously the tension and excitement grew to be too much for Mataro who let the dog fall back down, slobber, pussy juice and some of the remaining peanut butter dripping to the floor around him. Scrambling out from underneath the screaming Ryuko, Mataro bolted for the window trying to hide his erection of which he was ashamed.

NO PLEASE DON'T GO, Ryuko screamed desperately to herself, DON'T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS. But it was too late Mataro had disappeared from view, she could scarcely see over the sill as it was. Guts remained below her leaping up to lap at the remaining peanut butter and she screamed as trying to push her knees together did nothing to stop the dogs penetrating tongue. Finally after what felt like hours had passed, and long after his licking had ceased yielding any strong results Guts grew tired and disinterested and pranced happily from the room. Ryuko choked back angry sobs, her whole body shaking including her firmly clenched fists.

Ryuko cried until her eyes were red and her throat was raw, she didn't know how much time passed but she saw the sun had moved across the sky and was now shining directly into her eyes when she looked up. Every now and again she strained against her cuffs, but at this point she had learned it was a futile effort. She pulled and pulled but she could never make any headway and it just caused her more pain as red circles had formed around her wrists and ankles now. Her mouth was dry of spit, but crying had given her a runny nose and to her consternation snot was trailing down her face.

The door slid open again and Ryuko remained staring at the floor. She hoped against hope it was Mako come to rescue her and didn't trust her own reaction if she looked up to see Mataro or Sukuyo again. Heavy footfalls approached her and her curiosity became piqued, was it Barazo perhaps he would free her. As she looked up she felt a heavy weight press against her driving her into the table. She squealed with rage as she felt some of the air pushed out of her lungs and her breasts were mashed uncomfortably against the hard surface. She felt large arms wrapping around her waist, and two strong legs interlock with her own. Ryuko's body began to shake with fear and anticipation as she thought angrily, Dammit what more could they possibly do to me?

The figure now all but mounting her lifted her up a little around the middle, and Ryuko's heart sank as she felt her breasts leave the table and dangle before her. She didn't know where this was going but she didn't like it. Then her assailant's hands crept up her shivering milky white body and came to rest on her impressive tits squeezing both breasts fully. As the figure groped her harder and harder, Ryuko felt an erect penis pushing against her still bare right ass cheek and a lump formed in her throat.

"MMMMMPH MMPH!" Ryuko's heart was pounding as despite the incredibly painful chafing she writhed to get out from under the large man. The groping of her breasts, as well as the man's penis, grew harder and harder as he struggled to stay astride his wriggling captive. As he clutched her left tit firmly and fervently squeezed her right over and over, Ryuko felt the man lean his face into the back of her hair and inhale deeply.

His tongue played over the side of her face, and she shivered all through her body as she felt his breath against the hair on the back of her neck. "Forgive me," a voiced whispered directly into her ear, and Ryuko's stomach turned as she recognized Barazo's voice. Mustering all her strength Ryuko slammed her head backwards, head-butting the lecherous patriarch and breaking his nose. Ryuko felt warm blood fall on the back of her neck and shook as it ran over her shoulder and down her breasts. She breathed more easily though her heart kept pounding as the large figure dismounted her to nurse his wound.

She heard Barazo, bellowing in pain, stumble backwards and then quickly leave the room the door sliding hurriedly shut behind him. Ryuko sobbed tears of relief and clenched her eyes closed not wishing to open them again for a very long time. She was shaking really badly now, she wasn't sure she could take much more of this and now her knees were getting sore too as they knocked together repeatedly.

The sun was setting now, casting an orange pallor over the room that in a different scenario might have been beautiful. Ryuko tried to calm herself, concentrating on breathing in and out through her nose when the door burst open behind her. She felt a lithe frame, much smaller than before, after entering the room quickly and leaping onto her back grabbing two handfuls of her breasts. Ryuko's eyes flew open and she let out a scream of rage, her whole body shaking angrily mustering all the strength she could.

"Wow Ryuko-chan," said her new visitor releasing her breasts and stepping into view, "I guess you haven't been relaxing like you were supposed to huh?" It was Mako still in her school uniform, and as she stood before her shaking friend she winked and flashed a peace sign.

"MMMMPHO pmmp gmmmph mmmph ooummph heemmph!" Ryuko pleaded wanting to cry tears of relief all over again at the sight of her friend. Mako's expression turned to one of worry as she surveyed Ryuko's pitiful state, as well as slight alarm at the redness of her ass and appendages. She circled back around and delicately not wanting to hurt her clearly sore bottom pulled Ryuko's moist panties back up covering her womanhood.

"Looks like they got a little out of control," said Mako thoughtfully, "but you know this is for your own good Ryuko-chan, you really do need to relax." Ryuko knew she should have kept a level head, but the idea anything that had happened to her today was for her own good filled her with fiery rage. Her anger back she screamed anew into the gag at Mako who was now shaking her head.

"MMMPHO YMMPHH FMMMNG IMMPT GMMMPH MMMPH OUUMMPH HEMMPH!" Ryuko's heart sank as she saw this outburst made Mako's expression cloud. She shook her head furiously as her friend circled around behind her and reappeared with the whisk.

"That wasn't very nice Ryuko," Mako said sternly shaking her head, "looks like I'm going to have to punish you." Ryuko's eyes were bugging out of her head as Mako took her place behind her and began spanking her already sore ass again and again. The whisk against her tender bottom made Ryuko scream and start with pain, which only caused more pain as her thoroughly chafed wrists and ankles rubbed horribly against the cuffs. Mako hit her again and again only stopping when she saw a trickle of blood roll out of her panties and down her leg.

Setting the whisk aside Mako again mounted the hysterically sobbing Ryuko, sliding her hands underneath her and harshly squeezing her breasts. Ryuko could feel the other girl's sizable breasts pushed against her, as Mako pushed her own together and apart applying enough pressure to cause pain.

"You're really cute Ryuko-chan," Mako whispered into her ear, "I've wanted to be more than friends for a while." As she said this she slid her right hand down Ryuko's back, into her panties pressing her index finger lightly against Ryuko's taut asshole. Ryuko's heart was pounding in her chest. All she could hear now was a roaring in her ears as Mako's middle finger joined the first and pushed a little more firmly the tips entering inside of her this time.

Oh God please no not you too Mako, Ryuko thought shaking her head and sending stray tears flying. The lump was back in her throat and her heart beat a staccato rhythm as Mako's ring finger took its place with the other two. Mako felt herself growing wet as tears streaming Ryuko let out her most delicious noise yet, a long wail like a wolf howling at the moon.

Mako was exhausted as she slipped into bed and pulled the sheets over her face. She felt warm down below, and took the opportunity to pleasure herself which she'd refrained from during her whole encounter with Ryuko. Sighing deeply at the release, and feeling a little spent she drifted off to sleep.

She didn't sleep for long though before she was roughly dragged out of bed. Blinking in the darkness she couldn't get a look at who was manhandling her as she was spirited roughly, with her hands pinned behind her back, out of the bedroom and to the staircase. Craning her neck desperately to get a look at who was behind her, Mako felt her attacker tighten their grip leading her firmly downstairs.

As she was led towards the laundry room Mako felt her heart sink. Oh no don't tell me she… she scarcely had time to worry as the door was thrown open and Mako found herself inside and pushed on top of the table that had recently held Ryuko. Mako had felt the strength of her attacker and did nothing but whimper quietly as she was locked into place in each of the cuffs.

Mako's gaze turned upwards to the muffled squeals and screams coming from above. She felt her heartbeat quicken as she saw wrapped from head to toe in duct tape including gags and blindfolds the rest of the Mankanshoku clan were suspended from the ceiling wiggling furiously but to little avail.

"Ry-Ry-mmmph!" Mako was interrupted as a pair of her own panties smelling of detergent was stuffed into her open mouth. A roll of duct tape presumably used to imprison the rest of her family appeared before her, her eyes widened fixing on the strip already drawn out. Pulling it backwards her attacker pressed the tape firmly over Mako's lips and wrapped it around her head again and again. Mako shook violently on the table, her arms and legs banging against the table legs.

Her eyes were wide and she squealed through the layers of tape as she looked up with a terrified expression to see Ryuko. Ryuko's eyes were shrouded in darkness but she bore an evil smile as she stood before Mako reunited with and clad in Senketsu. "My turn," the girl snarled with genuine delight, her eyes coming into view as she leaned forward closer to Mako out of the darkness. Mako quailed at the cold angry expression she saw there, and fell into a shivering fit.

 **Author's Note**

Toyed with a couple different endings for this one, really satisfied with the one I went with. After my last story was so dark and cruel I wanted to dial this one back and do something a little more cartoony in keeping with Kill La Kill's aesthetic but I think this one ended up just as dark if not a little less so. Ah well, more light hearted fare is on the horizon. I'm a big Kill La Kill fan, I tried to have more gag talk in this one because you know Ryuko would be talking and cursing up a storm under a gag but I'm not very good at it sadly if anyone has any pointers they'd be appreciated.


End file.
